


About Déjà-Vus and Flames

by mercyescribe



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Destined Partners, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multiple Timelines, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyescribe/pseuds/mercyescribe
Summary: One of them always waited, always felt like they were incomplete and the other one eventually grew numb around the pain, tightening their core convinced that they would never love again. On their own, they were dull. Even if they wanted to, they couldn’t fade, they weren’t meant to do so. They were just thrown into the pile of unfulfilled promises and painful memories so they would do it all over again until a lesson was learned. Sometimes, that took a couple of lives to live.To love means to burn.Or how Galo and Lio learned to burn.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	About Déjà-Vus and Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I come back to you with yet another commission. Thank you Larvita for commissioning me u3u  
> Also I can't believe I finally got to write something for Promare! I'm so happy.  
> I hope yall enjoy it.

Before. There were no  _ them _ before. 

There was nothing that held them together, no words, no stellar dust, no magnificence, nothing. Before, there wasn’t any glue to get them to meet. There were so many obstacles and so many things in the way that it would’ve been impossible anyway. The strangest thing was, that despite the world being against them finding each other they still did. They did it at the strangest time of their lives, at the moment where there was no other path on their way than to look at each other’s faces and discover a few undisclosed, different future. And they did this in every timeline, in every life they had so eventually Destiny decided to play along and pair them.

However, their encounters were always violent. There was something along the seams of their souls that made them explosive, a corrosive ingredient to the essential vibrations of their being that didn’t allow them to just hold the same existence. They Burned.

And Burning wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. The Burn was the sole impulse that brought them together time and time again, it was the thing that birthed the stars too so it was clear that their connection was supposed to be made from old rivers, dust, and milk. Eventually, when Destiny found that their meetings were a source of change, they decided to put them in the middle of important moments in history. There were wars, death, and tension that both of them managed to carry on their shoulders with elegance and convincement. Destiny saw the potential in those souls and took them in their arms to make them grow. They had to keep growing, reincarnating as many times as they had to in order to become their higher selves.

This, of course, cannot happen if there is no breakage and there were some lives in which they couldn’t meet each other. One of them always waited, always felt like they were incomplete, and the other one eventually grew numb around the pain, tightening their core convinced that they would never love again. On their own, they were dull. They tried to bust like a comet who finds a womb to fall into but neither of them could shine. They tried to though, in a desperate attempt to reach the edges of the world to hold onto it so they wouldn’t fade. But they couldn’t fade, they weren’t meant to do so. They were just thrown into the pile of unfulfilled promises and painful memories so they would do it all over again until a lesson was learned. Sometimes, that took a couple of lives to live.

To love means to burn. 

Both of them understood that right before leaving the world again at a point in the future right before the stars started to collapse over their heads. It was a peaceful death, although it was loud and unavoidable, they managed to leave together, holding on as the big machine that sustained the space colony of their current life burst into flames. Their death didn’t hurt, they were holding hands.

When they came back to their senses, they weren’t in the middle of the storm. They were looking at each other in a vast space that they knew, it was home.

“When the universe collapsed, I wasn’t sure that I was going to be brought to you.”

“Honestly? Me neither”

They didn’t find solitude in their silence, and the whisper of the stars felt like screams bursting through the cores of both their hearts. They were together and they were consumed by the fire, as they were meant to be at the end of every cycle. They were lucky, that was the only thing they knew.

“How long do we have?” The Spark asked. The man did his best to stay behind his shooting star, the one who ignited his soul time and time again, life after life. 

“I don’t know.” That was his answer, and there was no other appropriate response that could’ve satisfied the Spark’s appetite so he did his best to reach him too, finding a hand and praying for the heat to stay, hoping every single breath they took would point them towards their next life.

“I’m happy that I get to see you again.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You like me that way.” The Shooting Star did, unaware that their next moment together was opening gradually, unraveling towards them as slowly as the universe yawns. His Spark kept him close, kissing him right under his eyelids and drinking whatever small traces were of sad tears. In the middle of that essence, of the matter that the universe creates, there was no more of that. 

“Do you think we’ll like each other again?”

“We will.” They intertwined their fingers with a loving gaze and contemplated the shapes of their hands made of light, a connection they didn’t want to interrupt. Not touching caused an unstoppable madness and pain. They couldn’t get their hands away from each other, not even if they were supposed to. 

“Do you think I’ll find you first?”

“I think you will. You’re the spark.” The Shooting Star said with reverence, he was convinced. In every single stage they had lived, it had always been like that. The Spark would find him, and it would bring him to a new completion, a new stage of his life. Destiny found a way to reach them both, even if the possibilities were plotting against them.

“... I just hope you like me. I’m sure I will like you.” His Spark said, kissing his forehead, moving down to his cheeks. How long did they stay like this? Not enough. 

“Are you sure?”

“When have I not liked you?” 

That was a good question. The Spark always loved him, no matter what. And The Shooting Star knew that even if he took his time to do so, he always loved him back. They were blessed to have such a clear, understanding dynamic of how the heart was supposed to latch. 

“You have a point.”

And at that moment, it seemed like their surroundings pulsed. It marked an entrance as it always did, and it shone upon the path that was beneath them. It was a distinct path amongst the clouds and If they so wished, they could walk through that arch. If they wanted to, that is. 

“Look at that, the world is turning.” The Spark said, still kissing his cheeks.

“Do you want to go?” He was asking as their feet were already moving towards that new existence, skipping through the spots of light that pretended to guide them. 

“With you, I’ll go anywhere.” Soon, specs of that new world were biting The Shooting Star, marking his soul with the unique, new pieces of stellar fire. 

“I’ll see you.” His Spark said, quietly and slowly, being torn apart from his soulmate being sent to another place, to another body, and another mind. The Shooting Star too smiled at the last kiss and burst into the comet he was always meant to be.

“Yes. I’ll see you.”

And the arch closed with them on their way to the new cycle of their neverending story.

xxx

When The Lovers met again in the world, it was a different one. The Promare were part of their existence now along their intense need to burn. It suited Lio. It helped him to keep consuming himself, and to find in his soul the drive that he needed to fulfill the nodes that his destiny carried with it. It was the same for Galo, whose soul started to burn around the fire and made a promise to himself to never stop in his search for satisfaction and eternity didn’t stop either. It brought them together in the middle of a fight, on the verge of a war that neither of them saw coming. 

As expected, Galo was the one who cracked Lio’s facade and eventually found a place at the side of his heart. Unexpectedly, after they changed the world and said goodbye to the last traces of the gentle fire, both of them didn’t know how to detach and that was the case especially for Lio who after months of The Last Burn, still was hoping to feel it again. He wanted to feel something else other than echo, but that was just wishful thinking. So far, his nights had been painful to go through, waking up unprovoked to deal with his racing wild heart product of violent dreams. They couldn’t be nightmares because Galo was always there. Sometimes, they were holding hands, and sometimes he was just alone. It always ended in death. 

Desperate to find peace, he got up one day from the bed and walked to the kitchen of his new home. He had been invited to be part of the Force from day one and he accepted without thinking twice. Surprisingly though, Galo was there too, looking almost as miserable as he did with a blanket over his shoulders.

“You can’t sleep either?” Galo asked, quickly guessing the reason for his presence. “Come here. Let’s keep each other company.” 

Lio nodded, moved all the way to the table, and sat down. Galo had just prepared himself a cup of coffee, and he offered one to Lio too. Lio wasn’t insane to think drinking coffee at 3 am would do him any good, but he still accepted it into his hands to warm up. Deep inside, he wanted to feel that burn again.  _ I miss them _ . He thought, keeping a hand on the side of the mug.

“I haven’t been sleeping well,” Lio mentioned, as casually as one would compliment a good cup of tea. “I keep having these dreams.”

“Yeah? I’ve been having odd dreams too,” Galo moved his head to the side, smiling at that as if he was remembering something fond, from the bottom of his heart. “So I’m at the edge of a cliff and I feel like I’m about to fall. The odd thing is that I never do.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“It is...but, I just felt like I  _ had _ to fall.” And Lio could understand the emptiness that comes after an incomplete process, even when fear is the only thing you feel, falling would’ve been better for Galo’s heart. Falling and breaking weren’t that bad when you’re ready for it. It was all about becoming ashes in the end.

“Call me crazy. I felt like I had to do it to be where I’m supposed to be.” What a strange thing to say in the middle of the night, after they saved the world from impending doom. Galo took a sip of the hot coffee, and Lio had no other choice but to see him do it. This man was talking about something that resonated with him a little too intensely. Galo continued, after seeing that there would be no response from silent Lio.

“I know that it might’ve been my anxiety peeking through. The world changed and I guess I had to change too. This was good though, I don’t regret a second of it.”

That was then Lio realized that the heat came back. Even for just a second, it stayed right over the palms of his hands where they slept and snoozed, quickly disappearing into memory. A phantom wish. Lio moved his head to the side too, looking at Galo as one would look at a sky full of clouds that refuses to bring down the rain. 

“Me neither.” His answer was simple but honest, true in the way that his emotions were on the top of his lips, just as hot and just as bright as the reflection of the light on the surface of the coffee. 

Galo smiled, he scooted closer to his companion and took another sip of the mug. The night helped him to gain some clarity, even if it was all calling him onto Lio. 

“I mean, I can’t be a liar and pretend I won’t miss the things I used to do, but now… I will experience all of this new world with you,” They stared at each other for what felt like minutes, contemplating the material of their souls dancing on the surface of their eyes. They were bright and needy. They were getting closer to each other. “I mean- I mean… you get me… right?” 

Lio nodded, closing his eyes and nodding. 

“I do.” He found Galo’s shoulder and rested there, his chest wasn’t hurting anymore, and even as the phantom wish of burning stayed prickling on his skin it didn’t rise up to bother him. He was just fond of the moment, of the satisfaction that he was supposed to get after the burn. 

Galo gasped and laughed immediately after with a hand over his face. “...Ah, sorry. I just had a Déjà-Vu.” At that second, Lio had one too, quickly braiding reality with that singular knowledge of peace and wholesomeness, the appealing sense of fulfillment all conjugated with the notes of black coffee on his nose. He laughed, nuzzling closer and closer. Galo didn’t move at all. Souls that latch feel no pain when they do. It just feels like an effortless click, a simple reassurance from Destiny that it made sense. Lio didn’t question it at all.

“Yeah, I feel like I had one too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you would like to, [remember to hit me up on my twitter.](https://twitter.com/mercyescribe)


End file.
